My Maid, My Big Sister, My Lover
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Oke, dia Haruno Sakura. Ibunya jadi pelayan ibuku. Umurnya dua tahun lebih tua dari umurku. Tapi aku mau dia jadi pacarku. Gimana, dong? / "Tadi master-zoned, sekarang brother-zoned? Dua-duanya nggak ada yang bagus. Cih." / For LAFSEvent. Happy NaruSaku Day 3/4 / AU. Warnings inside.


Pertama kali aku ngelihat dia kala itu di hari Sabtu sore—aku, yang waktu itu masih tujuh tahun—cuma bisa menganga kayak ikan koi butuh udara. Di belakang tubuh ibuku yang baru menyambut kedatangan seorang pembantu baru, aku terus ngeliat ke sosok seorang perempuan yang kira-kira sepantaran denganku.

_Rambutnya merah muda, mencolok banget_, demikian batinku berujar. _Tapi …._

Aku terus ngeliatin dia, ngamatin penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah, atas sampai bawah—berulang-ulang nyaris kayak orang lagi ngangguk-ngganguk. Pokoknya, tiap gerak-geriknya dan arah pandang matanya nggak ada yang lepas dari pengamatanku.

Saking asyiknya aku ngamatin dia, aku pun sedikit tersentak waktu ibu ngomong,

"Cantiknya, dia putrimu?"

"Iya, Nyonya. Maaf … tapi, tidak masalah, bukan, jika aku membawa putriku ke sini?"

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab ibuku sambil ngedorong aku maju, "dia pasti bisa menjadi teman yang baik bagi Naruto sementara aku dan Minato bekerja. Ya, kan, Naruto?—Ah, Naruto ini putraku."

"Ah—uh." Ya, hanya itu jawabanku waktu itu. Selain nambahin sebuah anggukan, rasanya, aku juga menggaruk pipiku dengan ujung telunjuk karena salah tingkah.

Terdengar tawa kecil ibu dan bibi yang kemudian menjadi pembantu di rumah kami itu. Aku sendiri hanya bisa ketawa canggung sementara ibu langsung ngomong lagi, "Siapa namamu, gadis manis?"

Irisi mata berwarna kehijauan itu sesaat balik ngeliatin aku sebelum ia beralih pada ibu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, umurku sembilan tahun." Kepalanya mengangguk pelan. " Salam kenal."

Sejak saat ini, sejak hari pertemuan kami, akan ada satu cerita baru dalam hidupku.

Sekarang, sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak saat itu.

* * *

**MY MAID, MY BIG SISTER, MY LOVER**

_**Disclaimer**_** : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic except for fun.**_

_**For**_** LAFSEVENT, 3****rd**** of April.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Probably rush**_** (buatnya aja ngebut =P), **_**slank language here and there**_**.**

_**Happy reading and happy NS FanDay**_**!**

* * *

"NARUTOOO!" Suara seseorang yang kukenal dengan sangat baik perlahan menarikku dari alam mimpi. "Cepat banguun!"

Nggak, aku belum mau membuka mata. Belum, ini belum pagi, 'kan? Oh, ya? Jam berapa nih? Pasti masih jam empat. Bentar, bentar, _game_ yang kemarin kumainin sudah sampai _quest_ yang mana, ya? Eh, sudah ku-_save_ belum? Sial, kayaknya belum!

"NARUTOOO!"

Suara jeritan itu diikuti dengan hawa dingin yang mendadak kurasakan menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku menggigil dan menggertakkan gigiku sesaat. Sekarang memang sudah musim semi, tapi kalau tiba-tiba selimut dipisahkan dari tubuhmu saat kamu sedang enak-enaknya tidur … ya, cobain saja sendiri. Bahkan, segala pemikiranku mengenai _game_ yang kumainkan semalaman langsung sirna seketika.

Aku mengucek mata dengan malas. Sakura sudah menarik selimutku dan siap melipatnya dengan rapi.

"Sakura-_chan_~ ayolah~ sebentar lagi~," rengekku yang belum benar-benar kembali pada kesadaran meskipun kini aku sudah dalam posisi duduk.

"Nggak," jawabnya tegas sambil menjitak kepalaku pelan. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum sadar kalau tubuh Sakura setengah bungkuk ke arahku. "Hari ini aku ada tugas piket di sekolah, Naruto. Aku nggak bisa menunggumu lebih lama. Juga, aku nggak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja karena kau pasti akan tertidur lagi kalau—_heeeii_! Baru saja kubilang! Jangan tidur la—!"

"Sakura-_chaaan_~ empuuk~…."

"_Kh_~! JANGAN MEMELUKKU SEENAKNYA! DASAR TUAN MUDA BODOOOHH!"

Rasa nyeri di pipiku bikin aku sepenuhnya sadar kemudian.

Lho? Tapi … apa yang baru saja kulakukan barusan? Kok aku nggak ingat?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Duuuh, pipiku masih sakit, nih, Sakura-_chan_!" ujarku sambil memegangi pipiku yang sudah ditempeli perban potong. Sedikit bengkak, nih!

"Huh, salah sendiri!" ujar Sakura yang mempercepat langkahnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Curi-curi kesempatan."

"Hehehe, kan aku nggak sengaja, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mendelik ke arahku. Tatapannya tajam, aku langsung berhenti berjalan dan menyeringai tanpa dosa.

"Setiap pagi selalu nggak sengaja, heh?"

Aku langsung aja ngalihin pandanganku ke arah lain dan ngeletakkin kedua tanganku ke belakang kepala. Bersiul-siul _garing_. Kudengar sebuah helaan napas dari Sakura yang membuatku langsung nengok ke arahnya. Dia sudah sepenuhnya menghadap ke arahku sekarang.

"Dengar, Naruto. Kita ini sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau memang tuan muda di rumah tempat ibuku bekerja—otomatis, kau adalah majikanku. Tolong, berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku terkesan kurang ajar pada majikanku sendiri."

"Lho? Kata siapa?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alis. Perempuan yang dua tahun lebih tua di atasku itu tampak bingung dengan kata-kataku barusan.

"Aku nggak pernah mengganggap Sakura-_chan_ sebagai pelayanku. Sakura-_chan_ temanku. Lihat, aku dan Sakura-_chan_ memakai seragam yang sama, sekolah di tempat yang sama. Lagi pula, sejak awal ibuku meminta Sakura-_chan_ untuk menjadi temanku, kok. Bukan pelayan pribadiku."

Kulihat, mulut Sakura terbuka sedikit. Ia kemudian membuang muka dan kembali berjalan. Tetapi, sebelum semakin jauh, aku bisa dengar dia berkata,

"Kalau begitu, sopanlah sedikit padaku. Begini-begini, aku lebih tua darimu, tahu?"

Sekali ini, aku hanya bisa tersenyum miring sementara mataku nggak bisa lepas dari punggung Sakura yang bergerak semakin menjauh.

Tadi dianggap sebagai majikan, sekarang dianggap sebagai … anak kecil? Adik?

Tadi _master-zoned_, sekarang _brother-zoned_?

Dua-duanya nggak ada yang bagus. _Cih_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sekolah, nggak ada yang tahu kalau Sakura tinggal satu rumah denganku. Aku nggak cerita-cerita dan kurasa Sakura juga nggak cerita pada teman-temannya.

Eh, ada sih temanku yang tahu. Sasuke dan Shikamaru tahu kalau seorang Haruno Sakura yang terkenal—karena dia tuh siswi terpintar di angkatannya—tinggal satu atap denganku. Maksudku, mereka kenal dia sebagai sepupu—saudara jauhku. Nggak ada yang tahu kalau ibu Sakura adalah pelayan di rumahku. Nggak perlu ada yang tahu juga lagian.

Yang jelas, begitu pulang sekolah, biasanya Sakura langsung pulang ke rumah. Paling telat juga kalau dia ada tugas kelompok. Kalau aku, sih, fleksibel. Kadang kalau lagi _mood_, aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Kalau nggak, paling ke _game center_ dulu, nongkrong di manalah, atau cari ribut sama anak sekolah lain. Hidup hanya sekali, nikmatin saja.

Yah, walau kadang aku harus ikut pelajaran tambahan juga, sih, saat nilaiku _jeblok_. Nah, kalau sudah begitu, pasti nanti Sakura yang paling ribut.

"Merah lagi?! Kan sudah kuajari kemarin?!" Kayak gini, nih. Sakura bakalan frustrasi sendiri kalau sudah lihat nilai-nilai ujianku.

"Aku lupa, Sakura-_chan_," jawabku sambil nempelin kepalaku ke atas meja. "Lagian, aku nggak semangat belajar. Nggak belajar pun aku nggak bakalan mati, kok."

Suara '_pok'_ pelan mengiringi sesuatu yang terasa menghantam pelan kepalaku. Aku mengangkat wajah dan ngeliat Sakura yang lagi megang gulungan buku.

"Serius sedikitlah, Naruto. Kau nggak sayang apa, Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina sudah mahal-mahal ngebayarin uang sekolahmu."

Aku merengut sambil menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sama, aku ngedengar Sakura menghela napas.

"Gini, deh," ujarnya sambil ngejejerin kertas-kertas ujianku—matematika, sastra Jepang, serta bahasa Inggris—dan kemudian ngebuka beberapa buku, "kalau ujian perbaikanmu untuk tiga mata pelajaran ini nanti bisa di atas delapan puluh, aku bakal lakuin apa saja perintahmu."

Mataku langsung terbuka penuh mendengarnya.

"Apa pun?" seruku bersemangat.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Asal masih dalam batas kesanggupanku," jawabnya.

"Kencan!" kataku tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hah?"

"Kalau aku bisa dapat nilai di atas delapan untuk tiga mata pelajaran itu, kencanlah denganku! Ke mana juga boleh, bahkan kalau cuma untuk ke taman dan ngelihatin sakura yang lagi bermekaran juga nggak apa-apa."

"Tungg—"

"Atau, kalau nggak mau," ujarku yang kemudian terpikir hal lain yang kayaknya nggak kalah seru, "Sakura-_chan_ _cosplay_ pakai seragam _maid_ dan manjain aku seharian di hari Minggu. Bangunin aku dari pagi dengan suara lembut, terus suapin aku makan, terus gosokin punggung aku waktu—_WADAW_!" Sebuah buku sudah menghantam mukaku dengan telak.

Sambil ngusap hidung, aku ngalihin pandanganku lagi ke arah Sakura.

…

Mukanya sudah memerah banget kali itu.

… Cantik.

Serius. Dia cantik dan imut banget kalau lagi begitu!

"Kencan."

"Hah?" Kali ini aku yang bingung.

"Lebih baik aku kencan denganmu daripada ngelakuin permainan konyol gitu."

Aku menyeringai—eh, terkekeh—atau cengengesan? Yang mana sajalah. Yang jelas, kalau gini kan semangatku jadi terbakar dan aku jadi punya motivasi untuk belajar.

"Ok. _Deal_," seruku sambil mengangkat jempol. "Jangan lupa janjimu, ya, Sakura."

Sakura hanya mendecak sebelum kembali berubah _mode_ jadi guru privat yang keji. _Hiii_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura lagi melototin kertas ujian yang baru kuserahkan padanya. Jujur, aku harap-harap cemas nungguin dia bereaksi. Bukan apa-apa; nilai sastra Jepangku berhasil dapat 89, matematika aku berhasil dapat 82, masalahnya … di bahasa Inggris. Untuk mata pelajaran yang satu itu, aku cuma berhasil dapat 78. Nyaris!

"Yah … batal kencan dengan Sakura-_chan_, deh," kataku pasrah saat Sakura nggak juga membuka mulut. Entah apa yang dia pikirin.

Mendadak saja, dia ngalihin pandangannya dari kertas ujian ke mukaku. Sakura kemudian ngembaliin ketiga kertas ujian tadi ke tanganku. Dengan wajah yang serius dia berkata, "Rata-ratanya masih dapat delapan puluh, sih …."

Rasanya, harapanku kembali melambung. "Ken—"

Sakura memotong ucapanku dengan senyumannya yang mencurigakan. Aku bungkam seketika. Firasatku bilang, apa pun yang akan dikatakan Sakura selanjutnya, belum tentu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Besok," katanya memulai, "kita kencan."

"Heh?"

"Di _sini_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_chaaaan_~ ini, sih, namanya bukan kencan," gerutuku yang saat itu sudah memegang kemoceng, "ini namanya beres-beres rumah."

Serius! Ini jauh dari yang namanya kencan. Maksudku, sekarang lagi musim semi, musim ketika bunga sakura lagi indah-indahnya—kenapa aku malah terperangkap di dalam rumah untuk bersih-bersih sementara banyak tempat lain yang bisa dipilih sebagai tempat kencan?!

Sakura tertawa. "Nggak apa-apalah, kan sebenarnya juga kamu nggak nepatin janji untuk dapat nilai di atas delapan puluh."

"Bukan mauku nggak nepatin janji," jawabku sambil menggerakkan kemoceng secara asal.

Informasi saja, sudah dua hari ayahku dinas di luar kota dan hari ini mendadak ibuku pun harus ke rumah nenek Tsunade yang sudah penyakitan. Ibu Sakura diajak oleh ibuku untuk menemaninya. Jadi, Sakura dititipi pesan oleh ibunya untuk membersihkan rumah. Dan Sakura menjadikan tugas ini sebagai 'hari kencan' kami.

Apa ini sesuatu yang bisa masuk daftar 'hari yang harus kuperingati'? Semacam 'kencan pertama—_horray_!'?

Karena aku nggak ngedengar suara apa pun dari Sakura, aku pun menoleh untuk meriksa apa yang sedang dia kerjakan. Sakura lagi duduk di sofa sambil ngebuka sebuah album. Lho? Jadi dari tadi aku yang kerja sendiri sementara dia duduk-duduk santai gitu?

"Kamu mirip ayahmu, ya, Naruto?" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Yah … kayaknya sih gitu."

"Gantengan ayahmu tapinya," balas Sakura lagi sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Kata siapa?" bantahku sambil ninggalin kemoceng dan bergerak ke arah Sakura. Aku kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelahnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku sendiri. "Lihat yang benar, dong, Sakura-_chan_. Gantengan aku kok daripada ayah."

Sakura hanya tertawa-tawa. Sudut bibirku sudah sedikit terangkat saat melihatnya tawanya tapi kemudian lenyap seketika waktu Sakura bilang,

"Dibanding kamu, Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke bahkan masih lebih ganteng, lho."

Diam. Otomatis saja gitu, aku diam.

"Ah, ayo kerja lagi, kerja lagi." Sakura sudah beranjak dari sofa dan ngeletakkin album foto yang sudah dia tutup ke tempat semula ia mengambilnya. Sakura sudah akan meraih gagang sapu saat aku spontan saja menarik lengannya.

Kurasa Sakura sedikit kaget dan matanya melebar—ngelihat aku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Lihat aku, Sakura-_chan_," kataku tanpa bisa banyak berpikir. "Apa … yang kamu lihat?"

Bibir Sakura bergerak sedikit, lalu langsung mengatup. Hening beberapa saat sebelum dia akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Apaan, sih, Naruto?" Sakura juga berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkeramanku. "Yang aku lihat ya kamu—Namikaze Naruto. Apa lagi?"

"Aku itu siapa? Naruto itu siapa di matamu?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya—tampak bingung. "Kamu itu kan anak majikan ibuku. Lagian, kamu sudah kuanggap adik sendiri."

… Aku nggak puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Tapi aku suka Sakura-_chan_ sebagai seorang perempuan," ungkapku akhirnya. "Aku nggak pernah menganggap Sakura sebagai kakak, apalagi seorang pelayan."

Sakura menatapku lelah dan kemudian menggeleng. "Mau berapa kali pun kamu bilang kayak gitu, Naruto, kenyataannya …."

Oh iya, ini sudah keempat kalinya aku ngungkapin dan ini keempat kalinya aku ditolak. Menyedihkan.

Aku pun melepas pegangan tanganku.

"Jarak ini … batasan ini … nggak segitu mudahnya hilang, lho?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipiku. Aku yang semula tertunduk kini kembali ngelihat ke arahnya. "Minimal, bagiku."

"Bagiku juga," jawabku sambil mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipinya seperti yang sedang ia lakukan padaku, "perasaan ini … harapan ini … nggak segitu mudahnya hilang."

Mata Sakura menyipit. Nyaris refleks, dia sudah akan menarik tangannya saat tanganku yang lain menyambar pergelangannya.

"Sejak pertama kali aku ngelihat Sakura-_chan_, aku sudah nggak bisa ngelupain Sakura-_chan_," jelasku sambil tersenyum. "Aku lupa kapan tepatnya aku sadar kalau aku suka—jatuh cinta sama Sakura-_chan_, tapi jelas aku nggak akan lupa kesan pertama yang kurasakan tentang Sakura-_chan_. Sakura-_chan_ bikin aku terpesona, Sakura-_chan_ bikin aku nggak bisa ngalihin pandanganku."

"Naruto—"

"Aku suka Sakura-_chan_," kataku mempertegas. Meskipun sudah berulang kali aku mengatakannya, tetapi kali ini keseriusanku benar-benar mencapai puncaknya. Biasanya, aku akan mengatakannya selewat sambil tertawa dan bercanda. Sekali ini, aku harap Sakura sadar kalau aku benar-benar serius dengan perasaanku.

"Sakura-_chan_ bukan pelayanku, bukan kakakku."

Sakura belum ngomong apa-apa. Kuduga, ia bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya akan kukatakan.

"Jadilah cewekku—kekasihku."

…

Masih nggak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Detik-detik berlalu dalam keheningan yang canggung. Aku nggak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura—dia nunduk kala itu.

"Nggak," akhirnya Sakura memberi jawaban.

Eh? Tapi dia menolakku … lagi?

"Nggak bisa. Aku ini … tetap saja terhitung pelayanmu. Lalu, aku kan lebih tua darimu!"

"Tapi—" Aku siap membantah, tetapi Sakura terlebih dahulu memotong kata-kataku.

"Tapi—" katanya sambil menunjukkan wajah imutnya yang disertai rona merah, "—ku-kurasa … kurasa aku kalah oleh kegigihanmu. Dan—"

Aku menelan ludah; Sakura memang nggak bisa ditebak. Entah apa yang akan dia omongin sehabis ini.

"Kurasa … menambah satu peran lagi … mungkin bisa kucoba."

"Heh?"

"Pelayan, merangkap kakak, merangkap … pacar?"

Aku nggak bisa menahan senyumku. Bahkan, sebagai reaksi spontan, aku langsung berteriak, "YAHOOO!" sambil memeluk tubuh cewek yang sudah sejak lama kusuka ini.

"Hei, hei, Naruto!" Sakura melancarkan protes verbal tetapi nggak serta-merta mendorongku menjauh. Sakura memang suka malu-malu, padahal dia nggak keberetan aku peluk seperti ini. Hahaha!

Okay, hari ini akan jadi hari peringatan 'kencan pertama—_horray_ dan jadian—_yahoo'_ yang nggak akan pernah kulupakan.

Sejak saat ini, Sakura-_chan_ mengemban tugasnya yang ketiga sebagai pacarku.

Dan sejak saat ini … awal cerita kami yang baru, akan dimulai.

*****THE END*****

* * *

… ini apaan?

Maaf, cuma bisa nyumbang begini … seadanya. Maafkan saya … saya … saya lagi lelah /dor/

Udah mah idenya pasaran, _kacrut,_ nggak manis … ini bener-bener seadanya, bahkan pas baca fanfict lain yang udah masuk, saya jadi makin nggak pede untuk publish-nya T_T. Dari kemaren nggak nemu ide yang asyik untuk ikut ngeramein LAFSEVENT ini, sungguh, maafkan saya yang berdosa ini (?) Ditambah ending gantung ala saya~ saya tahu, para reader pasti lelah gara-gara saya lelah (?) /makin ngaco/

_Still_, moga-moga yang baca masih bisa terhibur. Monggo komennya untuk menghibur (?) saya yang sedang lelah ini. /apaan deh/

Sila _review_-nya!

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
